In general, a golf tee is preferably set at a height such that the horizontal center of the golf ball is located approximately at the same height as the upper edge of the striking face of the club when the club is resting on the ground. Different clubs are sized differently and so the golf tee and ball must be raised or lowered accordingly. Additionally, maintaining a constant golf ball height from one hole to the next is an important factor in maintaining a consistent swing path.
What is needed, therefore, is a golf tee insertion depth marker that facilitates the process of quickly and consistently identifying an appropriate insertion depth wherein the horizontal center of the golf ball is located approximately at the same height as the upper edge of the striking face of the club to assist the golfer in maintaining a consistent tee height from one shot to the next.